


French Whore

by KaytlynnSchehl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, idk lots of kinky stuff, name calling kink, slut kink, whore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: Belle's been reading books in the naughty part of the library and now she wants to try one with Rumple





	French Whore

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Rumple has his magic in this so he doesn't use his cane

Belle was waiting patiently for Rumple at Granny’s diner when three women stormed up to her. Belle was unable to hear the first couple sentences the one in red said, but she definitely heard the rest.

“...and you smell like a French whore! Oh, yeah, that’s right, it’s because you  _ are  _ a French whore!” Belle wasn’t sure who these women were, so she held her breath, hoping that they’d go away. The diner had grown silent while the women continued to shout at Belle.

“As if this town doesn’t know why you’re really with the Dark One! You lousy, French whore! You sleep with him and you get full protection and all the money you could ever need, isn’t that right, you little bitch?!” The second one shouted. When the bell above the door jingled, the women stopped talking.

“Would you like to repeat that while I’m here, or would you like to live long enough to see the sun rise tomorrow?” Rumplestiltskin was at Belle’s side, staring the mysterious women down, though it seemed to have no effect on them.

“Oh, you want me to repeat that she’s your little French whore?” The third one asked, sarcastically. Belle saw Rumple’s hand begin to lift and grabbed it instead.

“Who are you?” The women giggled for a brief second, staring at each other before back at Belle and Rumple.

“Claudette,” the woman in red supplied.

“Laurette.” This one was in yellow.

“Paulette.” The last one wore green, with her hands permanently placed on her waist.

Belle remembered these names from somewhere, but not from Rumplestiltskin. It suddenly hit her a second later.

“Gaston,” Belle mumbled.

“You didn’t deserve him!” Laurette exclaimed.

“He should have married me.” Claudette fanned her face and turned away from Belle.

“No, he should have married me! And he would have if it wasn’t for  _ her _ .”

“You’re mad because I was forced to marry Gaston? I didn’t even love him. I had no choice. And even if I had, I’m with Rumple now. He’s my true love. Besides, I haven’t seen Gaston since before I went to live with Rumple.” The girls looked at each other in slight alarm before back at Belle.

“Then where is he?”

“I turned him into a rose,” Rumple sighed, ready for the bimbettes to leave him and Belle in peace. After his statement he heard a slight laugh from Belle. The bimbettes finally got the hint and angrily stormed out, leaving the diner in silence, once again. After a moment, everyone returned to normal, though Belle and Rumple knew that the gossip would spread and it was only a matter of time before Charming would stop by and ask Rumple if he really turned Belle’s betrothed into a rose.

* * * *

Later that night, as Rumple was heading to bed, Belle asked to join him. He was hesitant at first, but soon relented. Just as he was climbing into his bed, Belle came into the room wearing a thin white nightgown and laid down next to him. She was surprisingly silent, laying in his lap and staring at the ceiling instead of him.

“Belle? Love, what’s wrong?” She finally looked at him, though it was only a glance.

“They called me a - a whore.” Belle began to cry, rolling to find herself cuddled into Rumple’s torso. He was shocked for a moment, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her to provide some comfort. 

“Oh, my darling Belle. You are no such thing. Do not let their words torment you.” Their eyes met, but Belle’s held an emotion that Rumple couldn’t read.

“I’ve been researching, um, sex and stuff. Ruby suggested it since it was the one part of the library I didn’t read. I read about something called kinks and they’re like these things that make you want to have sex and they’re specific to the person and the book listed some of them. There’s a lot of gross ones but I found a few that I like but I was too scared to tell you and -”

“Belle? What are you going on about this for?” Rumple assumed that she was telling him this for a reason but he wanted to hear her say it, and he wanted her to say it before she ran out of oxygen in the room, considering the speed she was talking at.

“I, um, I like being called a whore. Or a slut. But only by you. I cried because I was scared and I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know what you’d say.” Belle was sat in his lap now, looking him in the eye. Rumple kissed her slowly, sliding one hand under the nightgown she was wearing, just to touch the hem of her panties against her hip.

“So, you asked to come to bed with me, so that you could do what, exactly?” He kissed her neck, gently nipping, trying to get her to ask for what she wanted.

“Rumple, will you - can I be your whore?” Rumple flipped them quickly, pinning her to the bed. She looked excited, especially when he continued to kiss down to her collarbones.

“Oh, Belle, you want to be my whore? I thought you already were.” Belle moaned and tried to move her hands out of his grip, but he only held them tighter.

“Please, Rumple. Let me touch you.”

“Not yet.” He slid her nightgown up, displaying pastel yellow panties against her pale skin. He resumed kissing her right above the lace of her panties, then slid his lips to her hips and her navel, softly scratching her smooth skin with the stubble on his face. He turned her light skin to a pink tone, along with the spots of dark red and purple.

When Rumple finished giving her love bites, he used magic to gently tie her wrists with gold ribbon. She groaned in frustration but watched tentatively as he slid her panties down her thighs. He didn’t look at her as he took them off, but once they were gone he made eye contact again.

“How can you be my whore if I don’t get to touch you? You want to be a slut so badly but you aren’t ready for what I’m going to do to you,  _ princess _ .” He used that word as if it was more dirty than the other names he’d called her. He was tainting her reputation with them, even though she knew that he was the only one who would ever know about her kinks.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he slid one finger between her legs, then brought the wet slicked finger away. She shifted her body, whining for more, wishing for the ribbon to go away.

Rumple waved a hand and her white nightgown accompanied her panties on the floor. He placed his hands on her hips, slowing sliding them up to massage her breasts.

“Why do you have to tease me?” Rumple kissed her, effectively distracting her long enough to slip two fingers inside her.

“Am I teasing now?” Belle shook her head, panting as Rumple expertly moved his fingers. She was so close to cumming, after whispers in her ear about how good she was. She’d have to research later if there was a kink related to praise.

“Rumplestiltskin…” Belle moaned his name, surprising both him and herself.

After coaxing her through the after effects of her orgasm, Rumple prepared her for his cock, fingering her open and strategically rubbing her clit.

He shed his clothes quickly and pushed in, watching Belle’s back arch off the bed. He was soaking in every visual image of her that he could, since he’d never seen her this way.

His thrusts began shallowly, getting her used to the feeling. Soon she was begging for more, and though he was hesitant, he eventually met her demands.

“Oh,  _ Rumple _ , harder, please. I promise I won’t break.” He leaned over her, his forehead touching hers. He wrapped his arms around her, secretly waving a hand to move the small ribbon to the table on his side of the bed. When she realised her hands were free, she wrapped them around his neck.

When Rumple sped up, she accidently dug her nails into his back. He would have complained if he didn’t get to watch Belle’s eyes roll back as her second orgasm hit her. She became sensitive quickly, wanting to push him away. Soon, it began to feel good again and she gave up. Belle rocked herself against Rumple, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

“Such a whore, knowing exactly what to do to make me go even deeper.” Belle moaned in response, feeling a third orgasm wave just as Rumple filled her with cum. She was slightly panicked for a moment before remembering that he had magic. He simply waved a hand, presumably putting some kind of barrier to prevent pregnancy, because she could feel the thick liquid still inside her, slowly dripping out.

She thought that since their sex was over, he would ignore her kink, but he stared at the way his cum looked between her legs.

“Look at the mess you’re making, whore. You need to clean up this mess,” Rumple paused to slip his fingers in and swipe some of his cum from inside her, “Look at all this. How will you clean it up?” Belle opened her mouth, hoping he’d get the clue. She had read about this in one of her books, and even though she hadn’t planned on doing it today, she trusted Rumple and wanted to make him as happy as he made her.

They spent a couple moments ‘cleaning’ the mess, and, afterward, Belle started to fall in and out of sleep, so Rumple helped her dress again. They laid together, cuddled into each other, until they both fell asleep.

Needless to say, Belle kept going back to the naughty part of the library, continuously doing research to see what else she would like to try with Rumple.


End file.
